When wiring a building, a wire is pulled through a conduit from one location to another. To do this, a small line is pushed or fished from a first side of the conduit to a second side using a wiring system. Common wiring systems may include, for example, a power fish tape, a tugger or puller, a blower/vacuum, a feeding guide pulley, a power feeder, where each of these components accomplishes a separate function.
The first side of the conduit and the second side of the conduit are generally disposed within an electrical box. As such, each of the devices associated with the wiring system must be coupled to or supported near the electrical box and generally include their own associated features to be coupled to or supported near the electrical box, making them cumbersome to set up and remove. In addition, electrical boxes vary in size, making some coupling and/or support features for the devices difficult or impossible to use with the various sizes of electrical boxes.